


Burning Lights

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arson, Crime Scenes, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Challenge words: dance, crime and firefighter.Let me know if I missed a tag!I'm still on Tumblr so come say hi!





	Burning Lights

John Stilinski raced to the crime scene in record time, clambering out of his vehicle. He spotted two figures in the back of an ambulance and hurried over, barely acknowledging the other officers and firefighters bustling about.

“Stiles!” Stiles’ head shot up, arms still tight around Derek beside him. “What happened?”

“Hunters,” his son replied, turning back to the shivering werewolf.

“Is he ok?” John asked, inclining his head.

“Not really. I could barely get him out of there. I've never seen him so panicked, dad.”

John sighed and looked over at the dancing flames. “We'll find them, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge words: dance, crime and firefighter.
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm still on Tumblr so come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
